Come Find Me
by LotornoMiko
Summary: A young mental patient finds herself suffering delusions of being a princess, and defender of the Galaxy.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
World Event Productions own the characters, and planets of Voltron. I just borrow 'em, and occasionally abuse them. Fun times for all. ^_-  
---Michelle  
  
  
"What is the last thing I remember?" Expressive blue eyes blinked in confusion. "Honestly, sometimes you worry too much..." The young woman let out a giggle. "It was a laser set to stun--not trauma to the head that I suffered."  
"Humor me." It was a man who spoke, a man with short, sand colored hair, and a neatly trimmed mustache. Whenever he spoke, it moved, bouncing up and down like a hairy caterpillar, and that made her smile.  
"All right Coran...because it's you...." She ran a hand through unruly blond hair---hair that had lost it's once magnificent sheen, hair that had gone many days without a comb being run through it. She frowned at the tangles, wondering why no one had thought to see to her personal grooming while she had been unconscious.  
"Allura." Coran's voice--a sharp reminder that there were other things to focus in on.  
"It....begin like any other day...the sunrise was a spectacular hue, various shades of orange, gold and red mingled together. There was even a faint purple creeping in over the horizon...it seemed...fitting that that day should be heralded in with such magnificent glory...I...I took it as a sign you see..." Allura said. "A sign that the rumors were true...that my father was coming back...."  
"Your father?"   
"Yes....my father---the King." A dreamy smile was on the young woman's face. "I had heard talk amongst the people...whispers among the servants...the air was crackling with electricity...he was coming back...!"  
"But I thought your father was dead."  
"He is---he was..." She frowned, troubled by this. "I...I'm not sure which....he...he was a ghost..." She hugged her arms close to her chest, rubbing her palms across her bare arms as though she felt a chill. "Yes...a ghost...a ghost that was coming back to life..."  
"But that makes no sense." Coran pointed out. "How can something dead return to life?"   
"I...he was a magnificent King....the greatest of all Arus' rulers...he could do anything..."   
"Even the impossible?" interrupted Coran.  
"Yes...he built Voltron, didn't he?!" Allura retorted, rubbing her arms even harder.  
"Ah yes...the robot the size of a building, that was sometimes five smaller robots? This ever changing robot that was the protector of the entire galaxy...the bringer of peace...?" The mustache jerked slightly, giving her the feeling he was sorely tempted to start laughing at her.  
"He did build Voltron!" She insisted, eyes flashing with anger. "He could do anything." She turned her back on Coran, no longer wishing to look at this nonbeliever. "Anything..." She whispered under her breath.  
"Let's say he could come back...why now? Why not sooner?"  
"I guess he needed time to build up his strength..." Allura frowned. Why were there no windows in this room? "Anyway...it was to happen at the Valley of Zohar."  
"You knew this because?"  
"Because my people came to tell me." Allura replied. "The Valley of Zohar---where my father lost his life...."  
"In a battle with a demoniac lizard King?"   
"Zarkon...." Hissed Allura, fingernails digging deep into her skin. "He killed him you know. Struck him down when his back was turned." Brittle, half chewed nails broke through delicate skin, bringing up blood to the surface. Coran calmly set his note pad down, and approached her--she who seemed oblivious to the pain. "Cowardly craven dog!"   
"Uh mmm...." Nonsensical words emerged from Coran's lips as he caught hold of Allura's wrists, pulling them away from her arms.   
"He always was, you know!" Allura told him, as he lightly ran his fingers over the cuts on her arms---the newest in a collection of bumps and bruises, and by far the least troublesome. "Bastard!" shouted Allura, staring at something beyond Coran, beyond the room. "Monster..." She said softly, a sob emerging from her lips as Coran set her arms down by her sides. "Murderer..." She confided to Coran as he led her back towards the bed. "Did I ever tell you he killed my father?"  
Coran nodded gravely, but did not speak, instead sitting back down on a stool, note pad already spread open across his knees.   
"My father was coming back---IS coming back..." She corrected herself. "Only...he didn't..." She frowned. "It was supposed to happen at the Rainbow Caves..."  
"Rainbow Caves?" Coran arched an eyebrow. "I thought the rumors said the Valley of Zohar." He was gratified to see his charge look confused, as she mulled over this discrepancy in her story.  
"Zohar....The entrance to the Rainbow Caves is found in the Valley of Zohar." She grinned, pleased with the explanation. "You know, for my Royal Advisor, you sure aren't very familiar with Arusian land marks." She fixed him with a stare that was almost regal. "We will have to do something about that, if you are to continue in this exalted position."  
"I'll get on that right away." He assured her, his pen marking something down on his pad.  
"Yes you will." She nodded. "The Rainbow Caves...there was proof there!" Her eyes lit up with excitement. "They found his shield...a solid gold shield, long since thought lost...we feared the monster had stolen it...but it had returned from whichever realm my father found himself trapped in....surely he would return for it!"  
"Surely..." Coran murmured, his pen moving as he sought to put down every word she spoke onto paper. "And it didn't bother you, that he would return for an earthly possession, but not for his own daughter?"  
"I...." Her head tossed from side to side, refusing to process such a concept. "I told my friends what was going on...."  
"But they weren't your friends." interrupted Coran. "More like bodyguards."  
"Yes they protected me." acknowledged Allura. "But they did it out of love, not for money."   
"And what did they think of these rumors?" He asked.  
"They didn't believe at first...naturally Keith was suspicious." Once more she was struck with a case of giggles. "Keith doesn't trust in anything---not even his own shadow!" More laughter, and she broke into repetitive sing song chants of knowing a black haired, brown eyed youth who suffered from extreme paranoia. Coran put up with this, a slightly impatient look in his eyes as he waited for the girl to calm down. At last she did, rolling onto her stomach, fingers tracing patterns on the bed sheets. "Lance had something to say about it too....till Pidge insulted him...no...rather...he teased him about his lack of belief...Hunk and Pidge were quick to show support." A smile on her face, eyelids fluttering rapidly, as she lay her head down on the pillow. "Those two....Such dear sweet men...always on my side, and ready with a kind word."   
A deep sigh, and she pushed herself up, sitting up on her knees. "Keith finally admitted he was happy for me...albeit reluctantly...he didn't want me to go...I knew he'd try to stop me...he always wants to keep me locked up in a box...He and Nanny both...keep me pure and pristine..." She frowned. "I couldn't possibly get into trouble visiting my father---I wouldn't! So...early that day, I snuck out...even skipping breakfast, so sure was I in my father's return....I ran all the way to the Valley...it didn't take very long..." She started chewing on her lower lip, deep in thought. "Odd that I didn't tire...it was in such a remote place..."  
Scricth scratch, scritch scratch went Coran's pen, he highlighting her latest words, hoping he had at last found the piece he needed to complete the complicated puzzle that was this young woman before him. All the while, Allura continued to babble on about the distance from the castle to the valley. "I guess....I guess it must have seemed a long walk when traveled on short child legs..." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter....I was in the Valley! And there was the caves! I didn't hesitate to enter them, my heart beating so loud I could hear it--I was going be with my father again!" She swung herself off the bed, excitement preventing her from staying in one spot for very long.   
Coran watched her pace up and down the length of the small room. "But it didn't go the way you planned, did it?"  
She seemed not to have heard him. "His shield WAS there! I saw it....touched it..." She pantomimed touching the air. "Suddenly my friends were there...the room shook...Keith pushed me out of the way....the shield was broken---was not real...but fake gold...I fell...."  
"You fell? Is that how you got your latest bruises?" asked Coran.  
"What? No!" She pulled at her hair, growing increasingly agitated. "There wasn't that far to fall....Keith cushioned me....the bruises came later...they had too...I think...I think I cracked my ribs when I squeezed through the opening."  
"Opening? What opening Allura?"   
"I...someone blocked off the cave's mouth....my friends were only strong enough to make an opening big enough for me...barely..." She rubbed her ribs, wincing in pain. "I ran some more...suddenly there was ships everywhere---we were under attack!"  
"Again?" Coran said, with a slight roll of his eyes.  
"Evil never gives up!" Allura said, making her hands into fists. "But justice will always prevail!"  
"Hmm...."   
"It will! I tried to make it to my Lion...."  
"I thought your Lion was under water..." interjected Coran. "Accessible only through a tunnel in the castle."  
"It is...I was going to...to hold my breath and swim to it...but..."  
"But?"  
"Stop interrupting me!" flared Allura, an angry expression on her face. "I was almost to my lion, but THEY got to me first...cutting off my advance, and blocking any retreat...a...a woman was there...beautiful...with shocking pink hair...I hate pink...you're always making me wear that color!" She took a menacingly step towards Coran, a fist raised towards him.  
"You're not wearing pink now Allura." soothed Coran, gesturing at the thin, white shift she wore. "You never have to even see that color again, if you so choose."  
"Damn straight I don't!" snapped Allura. "I am your future Queen after all!" She crossed her arms over her chest, and smirked. "A Queen...beautiful and elegant...like HER...even in her cruelty, there was something to be admired about this woman...her movements were graceful, her composure perfect...she said we could have been friends..." She smiled happily. "I'd like that...I don't have many friends..." She sniffled, sad again. "But then the moment was lost...more people came...blue like her, only ugly...they surrounded us...took me onto a ship...so many of them...They hurt me...see?" She offered her bruised arms up for proof. "They held on too rough...there was something in the room...a box...they put me in it, and then there was pain...."   
She fell silent for many long minutes. "What happened next?" finally urged Coran.  
"Nothing...wait...the laser...that...and..."  
"And?"  
"Someone called out my name..." She frowned. "Someone who meant something to me...was it the Queen? Or did my friends arrive...they must have...I'm saved aren't I?"  
".......Yes Allura...you are safe here." Coran snapped the note pad shut. "Thank you my child...that will be all for today."  
"So I can go?" She eagerly moved towards the door.  
"Not quite..." He maneuvered his body between her and the room's only escape. "You still need your rest."  
"But I'm not tired!" She stamped her foot against the floor, lower lip jutting out in a pout. "I wanna go back to my room!"  
"Allura, you ARE in your room."   
She blinked. "I am?" She turned, and took in her stark white surroundings. "Oh yes...I am..." She returned to the bed, gripping hold of the white sheets. "This is the quilt my mother knit me." She pulled it up, rubbing it against her face. "She started on it before I was born...she made it lavender since she didn't know if it was a boy or a girl she was expecting...I'm very glad it's not pink!"   
"I am too..." Coran knocked on the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Allura." Locks opened, gears whirred, as someone worked to move the heavy, steel, three inch thick door.  
"Bye bye Coran." Allura said, humming under her breath as she fondled her blanket.  
"She still calling you Coran, huh Doc?" asked the orderly, as he began sliding the bolts back into place.  
"I don't comment on cases. You KNOW that Rafeal." The Doctor said, staring coldly at the orderly.  
"Sorry about that Doc..." Rafeal said, abashed. "Won't happen again."  
*************************************************************************************************  
From the files of Doctor Conrad Burgenski.  
Case Number: 0789AHK--70  
Patient Name: Jane Doe  
Age: Unknown---appears to be in her late teens/early twenties.   
Patient continues to suffer under the delusions that she is some sort of fairy tale princess. She has built up a tightly woven fantasy world--a world that is based on several archetypes. Greco Roman structures, amidst Medieval Period notions, with the barest of futuristic science fiction elements added. Has made herself the center of this universe, believes she is some sort of savior to the people---perhaps in order to compensate for her inability to cope with her own life.   
Clearly has abandonment issues, as many of these tales she spins features a dead father coming back to somehow offer aid to her. Has recently begun self mutilating her body in order to support tales of being hurt in battle. Has difficulty explaining away the plot holes that continue to pop up in her tales. These may be the key to easing her out of the fantasy....  
*****************************************************************************************  



	2. Two

World Event Productions own the characters, and planets of Voltron. I just borrow 'em, and occasionally abuse them. Fun times for all. ^_-  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
  
  
The castle was in sight, a large white edifice rising up from the center of a lake. Her mind chanted over and over again, "Almost there, almost there." Allura ran with all her might, lithe legs pumping, carrying her towards her destination.  
"There....the river bank!" A voice shouted, calling attention to her, making her run all the harder. The gleaming blue of the water beckoned to her, telling her she would be safe once she dove into it's wet embrace.  
But it wasn't meant to be...for suddenly she was trapped, a large black tanker grounding up the dirt before her, splattering her clothes with mud as it slowed to a halt. She skidded to a stop, staring stupidly at the vehicle. "So close...." She whispered, eyes locked with the empty sockets of a grinning skull--the leering, taunting skull and cross bones insignia of a Doom Skull Tank.  
All around her there was noise, loud, deafening, frightening sounds. The sky was lit up with explosions, bat-like ships raining torpedoes down on the castle. The castle no mere structure, was not without defenses of it's own. From the turret cannons emerged, ion photons being volleyed at the enemy, clipping many a ship's wings.  
On the ground, soldiers were everywhere---the pale skinned men of her homeland, versus the dark green menaces from beyond the stars. Both sides suffered losses, people screaming out in pain, begging for mercy, letting out death rattles. Her mouth was agape as she stood there, dimwittedly, staring at the turmoil. It was how the other tanker found her, boxing her in between the two vehicles.  
She craned her neck back to peer up at it, a hatch opening--a woman popping out. An alien female with very pale blue skin, such a pale shade it was almost devoid of it's color. And her hair, tightly wound up into a long braid, was a stark contrast to her skin, being the brightest shade of pink she had ever laid eyes on. A feat hither to thought impossible, she who had imagined she had worn all forms the color pink could take on. The woman's lips--colored purple, she could not tell from this distance if it was a natural shade, or lipstick that made them that hue---spread into a triumphant smile. "Stop the princess!" She cried. "Hold her right there!"  
There had been no need to issue such an order, Allura couldn't move. She had no resistance to offer, and was quickly surrounded by gun toting Drules. A name came to her..."Merla..." She whispered, watching as the woman, so eager to examine her prize, ignored the ladder, taking a daring leap off the side of the tanker. The Drule female gracefully landing before the princess, as lithe and nimble as a cat.  
"Ah...Princess Allura..." Golden eyes narrowed as she coolly looked her captive over. "I'm impressed...." One hand was lifted to her face, long elegant fingers, perfectly manicured lightly grazing her cheek. "You are just as lovely as they say you are."  
Allura could only stare, frozen in place as the young Queen stroked her face, fingering stray curls. Her lips parted, words desperate to come out, to say something to this woman who was only a few years older than she, when another voice cried out her name.  
"Allura!" The voice, a low baritone, sounding unused to feeling fear, cried out to her. The concern in it--the worry for her was what restored her mobility."Allura!" Came the cry again, closer now. She started to turn to catch a glimpse of the caller--she was sure she should recognize who it was. But before her eyes could see, Merla's hands were once again on her, gripping hold of her arms. She was jerked in another direction, never catching sight of the one who had called out to her.  
Her vision wavered, the open outside blurring before her eyes, trees and people spreading into colors, like paint dripping off a canvas. She shut her eyes, the blackness calming her. "Welcome to my parlor...." Merla said, and she opened her eyes, confused. Hadn't they been outside? But now they were inside...in a...a ship?   
The clicking of Merla's heels drew her attention to the Queen. She approached Allura, a sly smile on her face, pointed canines flashing. "You won't get away with this!" Allura said, now struggling to get free of the guards that had magically appeared besides her. They snarled, twisted her arms painfully behind her back, keeping her still.  
"You think so, huh?" Merla said, one hand on her hip as she cockily looked over Allura. "Tell me sweetness, who exactly is going to stop me?"  
"...My...friends..." Allura said hesitantly.  
"Hmm....could you be referring to those bumbling idiots still trapped in the caves?" Merla laughed at the startled expression on Allura's face. "Oh yes, I know all about THAT. I engineered that little mishap personally."  
"What..." came the whispered reply.  
Merla laughed again. "It was *I* who started those rumors of Alfor's return. I knew that would spur you into reckless actions. And it worked...I told Zarkon if we baited a trap with some honey instead of vinegar, a pretty little bee would bumble right into our hands."  
"YOU made that up?" Allura was dumbfounded. Her father was NOT coming back....? "Why---how could you?!" Tears brimmed in her eyes over a betrayal made all too personal with the lies of a dead father's return.  
"Oh it's nothing personal." Merla shrugged. "I have nothing against you. In fact...we could have been friends if our situation were otherwise."   
"I wouldn't be friends with the likes of you." hissed Allura.  
"Oooooh...you hurt my feelings..." Merla pouted. "I was so hoping we could have a sleepover and tell each other all our secrets." Mocking laughter from Merla and the guards, the Queen turning her back on the princess. "Oh well...I guess this means we won't be having a little girl talk..." She moved over to a console, fingers flying over a keyboard as she typed in some commands.  
The far wall lit up, drawing Allura's attention to it. Leaning against it was a circular tube, height and width just large enough for a person to fit into. It was covered with metal bars, giving the appearance of a cell or a cage. She wasn't sure exactly what it's purpose was, but her stomach was already a yawning mass of nervous butterflies.   
"You like?" Merla's voice startled her, making her want to jump out of her skin. "It's a little something I invented. I call it a Cosmotron."  
"What's it...what's it do?" Allura asked, wide eyed with fear.  
"I'm sooooooooo glad you asked." A gesture from Merla had the guards dragging Allura closer to the contraption. "I designed it with you in mind."  
"Me?!" squeaked Allura.  
Merla laughed. "Oh yes, you....see I want YOUR job. That means you have got to go."  
"Go where?!" cried Allura, squirming about frantically in the guard's grasp.  
"Oh nowhere and everywhere at once." Merla said mysteriously. She stepped in real close to Allura, breath hot and heavy on her face. "Cheer up princess, you'll get to experience infinity firsthand." Allura shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head back and forth, willing herself to wake up from this nightmare. Merla's hands caught her face, holding her still. "You know...I think I'm finally beginning to see what HE sees in you."  
Allura's eyes flew open. "He? Who are you talk---" Merla mouth on hers stifled all further questions, she going stiff with shock, not even aware the guards had let go of her. Suddenly Merla's sharp teeth bit down on her lower lip, Allura crying out with pain as Merla pulled away. She fingered the trickle of blood on her lips, staring in confused disbelief at the Queen.  
"That helpless act is such a turn on." confided Merla, just before she shoved Allura into the Cosmotron.  
"NOOOO!" cried Allura, as the gate swung close, locking her in. She tightly gripped the bars, glaring at the Queen. "Let me out of here you bitch!"  
"Such language." grinned Merla, walking back towards the control panel. "There are far more polite ways to request something princess." She gripped a joy stick, turning her head to flash one last triumphant smirk at Allura. "Now it's time to say good-bye to this world." She pushed the joystick forward slowly, the Cosmotron humming with noise, the bars lighting up one by one, being too hot to touch. A yellow shield of energy surrounded her, and started constricting, seeking to wrap around her body.  
"No..." Allura muttered, turning around and around in the small space, having no room to back up in. The back of her body was grazed by the energy field, singeing holes in her clothes, burning the revealed skin. She let out one loud scream of pain, before she bit down on her lip, trying to hold back her cries. She would not give them the satisfaction of hearing her vocalize her pain.  
"Oh dear..." Merla said, fluttering her eyelashes playfully. "Did I forget to mention this was gonna hurt? A LOT?"  
Allura gritted her teeth, eyes shut tight, as she tossed her head back and forth, trying to block out the pain. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, the pain only getting worse as more of the energy wrapped around her.  
"Stop!" A voice shouted, Allura only dimly aware of it. Merla hissed out a name, enraged that he had dared to interrupt the proceedings.  
"This is my show!" Merla snarled. "I caught her fair and square!"   
"Tch...You think that matters to me?" The man said, and there was the hum of lazon in the air. "Now turn this machine off, or join her in death!"  
Merla erupted into a fit of curses, but appeared to acquiesce to the newcomer's demands. The energy shield rapidly expanded away from her body, bringing some relief to her. She opened her eyes, dizzily taking in the room's occupants. Someone swung the door open, and she took a shaky step forward, before collapsing. "Alllura!" A voice cried out, catching her in his arms. "Allura!"  
******************************************************************************************  
Allura sat up with a start, a metallic taste in her mouth. "What, where?" She panted, blinking her eyes dizzily. Fingertips flew to her mouth, touching the liquid. "My blood..." She said, staring at the red on her fingers. She wasn't sure if it was from when the Queen had kissed her, or when she had bit down on her flesh to keep from crying out.  
"Oooooh...." Her movements were slow, limbs still burning with pain. Her head craning about to take in her surroundings. "Where am I?" She tried to stand, and ended up falling out of the bed onto the floor. The incident jarred her further awake, and she slowly pulled herself up, looking around the small white room. "I'm....I'm in the infirmary..." Allura decided, feeling an immense relief settle over her. "I'm safe...someone got me away from her...from them..."  
"But who...." She wondered, sitting back down on the bed. "And who was in that room..." She frowned, unable to recall any details of those last moments...nothing except the pain, and the flash of two gold coins..."Coins...someone paid her to stop? No...." She slowly shook her head. "It wasn't money that made that gold color...it was something else..the gold was interrupted with a black slit in the center...sorta like the eyes of cat...where have I seen such eyes before..." She now remembered how filled with concern those eyes had been for her. There had been something pure about the look in them..."There was a feeling there...beyond relief...another emotion...what...why can't I remember?"  
"What happened to Keith and the others...where is everyone...the doctor?" She still felt such pain, they hadn't given her enough medicine to relieve her of it. "I need something..." She forced herself to stand, making her way towards the door. It was metal, the surface cold and smooth, and she leaned against it, pressing her body against it, her bare arms and legs feeling slightly better against it's coolness.   
One hand slowly slid down, seeking a door knob--a handle...but there wasn't any...just a seam in the wall where the opening should come. "Is...is someone there?" Allura cried out, weakly pounding her hands against the door. "Can someone let me out? Please? Please?" But no answer ever came....  
***********************************************************************  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
